Tráfico de hortalizas
by taniadh
Summary: Una pequeña historia de lo que pudo pasar entre Nicky y Morello y las hortalizas desaparecidas de la cocina de Red en el capítulo 3 "Lesbian request denied".


Nicky se estaba preparando para otro día en la cárcel. Estaba harta de tener que compartir la habitación con tanta gente, quería que la asignaran de una vez. No había quien durmiese con el maldito respirador de DeMarco. Realmente parecía como si Darth Vader te hablara en tus sueños. Y ella ya había tenido suficientes alucinaciones a causa de las drogas. No más, gracias.

Después de desayunar y dar una vuelta por los alrededores fue a la lavandería, que para su sorpresa estaba llena. Anduvo por el pasillo y vio a Chapman que iba a recoger su nuevo uniforme, abandonando el naranja. Y justo en frente de esta, se encontraba Morello. Nicky no pudo más que sonreír por la postura de la morena. Intentaba parecer intimidante con las piernas separadas y las manos juntas delante.

- Hora de quitarse ese naranja, Chapman. Eres una de nosotras ahora.

Pasó al lado de Morello y, sin poder evitarlo, se pegó a su espalda mientras esta cantaba una cancioncilla riéndose de Chapman. Nicky estaba más interesada en toquetear a Morello. ¿Qué? Una chica no sabe cuándo va a volver a tener una oportunidad para tocarle las tetas a su compañera de celda. Pero colaboró en la broma poniendo algunas caras raras. Vio el intercambio de palabras entre Chapman y su ex novia Alex y se quedó mirando a esta última. Le interesaba el bollodrama que se traían esas dos pero en esos momentos le interesaba mucho más la chica que se recostaba contra ella, totalmente relajada.

- ¿Ya te han asignado? – preguntó Morello con los ojos cerrados y aún recostada en el hombro de Nicky.

- Que va –negó con la cabeza- me tocará estar otra noche más estar despierta por el maldito aparato ese.

Morello soltó una risita y giró un poco la cabeza para poder verla.

- Pobre Nichols, la chica dura vencida por una maquinita.

- ¡Eh! No te rías –le hizo cosquillas- no es gracioso. Y cuando me acostumbro al ruido y pienso que ya puedo dormir, Mendoza se pone a hablar en sueños – dijo resoplando.

Morello soltó una carcajada y se separó un poco de Nicky para poder andar según iba avanzando la fila.

- Y ¿qué sueña?

- Eso es lo más frustrante de todo, que como lo dice en español no me entero. Y después no la puedo chantajear.

Morello no pudo más y empezó a reír a carcajadas doblándose hacia delante, al ver la expresión de su compañera. Nicky intentó parecer sería pero la risa de la morena era contagiosa y no tardó en unirse a ella.

- En fin – suspiró cuando pudo calmarse- espero que esto acabe pronto.

Morello asintió sonriéndola. Las dos chicas entregaron su bolsa en la lavandería y se fue cada una por un lado.

Más tarde, ese mismo día. Morello recogió su bandeja y fue a dar una vuelta al patio, necesitaba respirar aire puro. Fue dando un paseo rodeando todo el edificio hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la cocina donde estaba Red recogiendo el pedido y apuntándolo todo.

- Hola, Red –se acercó a la mujer casi dando saltitos-

- Ahora no tengo tiempo, niña. Ve a dar una vuelta y vuelve luego. O mejor, mira a ver si puedes ayudar a Norma y a Gina.

Morello hizo una mueca y se alejó. Red a veces podía ser un poco cortante pero sabía que no debía tomárselo como algo personal. Ella era así, no lo hacía con maldad. Merodeó por el lugar hasta que vio a alguien escondido entre los contenedores. Reconoció la melena rubia salvaje, la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Se acercó rápidamente y exclamó:

- ¡Nicky! ¿Se puede saber que…

El resto de sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Nicky le tapó la boca con su mano y la atrajo consigo hacia su escondite.

- Baja la voz o nos van a pillar –susurró y miró por si alguien las había visto.

Morello se acomodó en el poco espacio que había. Aún con todo el tiempo que llevaban intimando se seguía poniendo nerviosa al tener a Nicky en distancias tan cortas.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Ahora acechas a Red?

- No – siguió mirando- intento conseguir algo del camión.

- ¿¡Qué!? – alzó la voz sin pretenderlo- ¿no estarás metida en algo turbio?

- Ssshh – Nicky se acercó y volvió a taparle la boca con su mano- No digas tonterías, estoy limpia. Tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo – dijo con algo de reproche- Sólo busco una zanahoria, calabacín… algo.

Morello frunció el ceño sin entender para qué quería Nicky todo eso, hasta que acabó uniendo los puntos.

- Ugh, Nicky, eso es – hizo una mueca de asco mientras hablaba y de nuevo Nicky la volvió a interrumpir.

- Tranquila, preciosa, no es para mí. Digamos que tengo cierto negocio con algunas de las reclusas. Ahora, vamos.

Nicky, que había estado vigilando mientras hablaba, cogió a Morello de la mano y la arrastró con ella hacia el camión aprovechando que el repartidor y Red habían entrado en la cocina.

- Nicky, como nos pillen nos va a caer un buen castigo. A lo mejor hasta nos llevan a aislamiento – dijo parada en la entrada del camión muy nerviosa.

- Deja de hablar y coge algo antes de que vengan – contestó la rubia mientras iba destapando las cajas y cogiendo algunos productos.

De repente oyeron el ruido de la puerta que indicaba que alguien se acercaba. Morello, muy nerviosa, se guardó lo primero que vio y salió corriendo hasta su escondite con Nicky pisándole los talones. Al llegar, Nicky empezó a reír.

- Uh, eso estuvo cerca –miró mientras el camión arrancaba y se iba y Red cerraba la puerta.

Morello le dio un manotazo todavía algo afectada.

- No tiene gracia ¿y si nos hubieran pillado? Acabas de salir de aislamiento.

- Relájate, no ha pasado nada. Y mira todas las cosas que hemos conseguido –levantó su camiseta revelando el botín- Un calabacín roto, tres zanahorias y un pepino. No está mal. ¿Y tú?

- Esto… -Con expresión avergonzada fue sacando la mano del bolsillo muy lentamente hasta que quedó a la vista una remolacha y miró Nicky con una sonrisa inocente.

Nicky rompió a reír al ver la remolacha.

- Jesús… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? –atrajo a la otra chica hasta su hombro para después darle un suave beso en los labios. Volvió a mirar la hortaliza y sonrió- Bueno, ya veremos a quién podemos vendérsela.

Después de que Chapman le devolviera algunas cosas, además de regalarle un bote de nivea. Nicky fue a hablar con algunas reclusas y después salió a las mesas del patio para dar un paseo antes de irse a dormir. Para su sorpresa, Morello se encontraba allí y la recibió con una sonrisa.

- Ey, camello, ¿ya vendiste toda la "mercancía"?

- Toda. La remolacha fue algo difícil pero tras una dura negociación lo conseguí –se acercó a ella sonriendo-

- Vaya, sí que eres buena negociando. Y ¿desde cuando tienes todo este negocio?

Nicky se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

- Unas semanas, no más de un mes. Me mantiene entretenida y, ya sabes, Nichols siempre está para satisfacer los deseos sexuales de todos –bromeó.

Morello no pudo evitar el ramalazo de celos que sintió al oírla decir eso. Imaginarse a Nicky complaciendo a alguien más que no fuera ella le provocaba una rabia que no quería analizar por el momento. En su lugar, optó por provocarla.

- ¿Ah, si? Entonces quizá deba participar yo también. Comprar algo y tener un pepino de emergencia o algo así.

Nicky, que se había ido acercando mientras Morello hablaba, se pegó por completo al cuerpo de la otra chica; y en un rápido movimiento la subió a una de las mesas quedando entre sus piernas.

- Me parece que eso no va a ser posible –respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos y sonriendo de lado.

Morello jadeó de sorpresa por el movimiento pero rápidamente se acostumbró.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – se mordió el labio sonriendo y miró alrededor para asegurarse de que no las veía ningún guardia. Afortunadamente estaban en una de las mesas donde no llegaba la iluminación de la prisión.

Nický besó el cuello de Morello repetidas veces deleitándose con los sonidos que hacía la Morena y fue pasando las manos por sus piernas, acariciándola hasta que se decidió a responder:

- Porque mientras yo esté aquí, no vas a necesitar zanahorias, pepinos, calabacines ni nada con forma de polla.

Dicho esto cerró la distancia entre ellas y la besó con fiereza, jugando con su lengua y pegándose más a ella. Morello se separó cuando el aire empezaba a ser necesario. Con las manos enredadas en el pelo de Nicky y rodeando su cintura con sus piernas se atrevió a sonreír y comentar:

- Me parece que te lo tienes muy creído.

Nicky, con la respiración agitada, sonrío de lado y junto sus frentes.

- ¿Eso es un reto? Porque debo decirte que estoy muy en contacto con mi parte primitiva – cómo para probar este punto, bajó los pantalones de Morello sin que la otra chica tuviese tiempo de prepararse- Y tu… -metió la mano por su ropa interior y acarició su sexo lentamente mientras se iba arrodillando- vas a acabar haciéndote sangre en los labios de tanto mordértelos para que no te oigan gemir – sentenció su frase apartando la poca ropa que quedaba y pasando la lengua por todo su sexo.

Morello no tuvo nada que objetar, llevó una mano a la cabeza de la rubia y con la otra se sujetó a la mesa para mantener el equilibrio mientras Nicky la llevaba al paraíso, una vez más.

A la mañana siguiente, Morello estaba maquillándose frente al espejo del baño mientras Nicky se lavaba los dientes a su lado. Cuando fue a echarse su famoso pintalabios rojo vio que tenía unas marcas. Se acercó más al espejo y pudo ver que, efectivamente, tenía varias heriditas. Nicky le guiñó un ojo a través del espejo y abandonó el baño sin decir nada.

Morello bajó la cabeza sonriendo y se tocó los labios una última vez antes de maquillarlos. Definitivamente, Nicky cumplía lo que prometía.


End file.
